Final Hour
by Crow Skywalker
Summary: Katie’s time is up, and she’s about to die. Where is Becca during all of this? [One shot]


Final Hour

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – Don't own The Ring. It belongs to its owners, so nya :P

Author's Notes – This fic was written for a contest on Livejournal's The Ring community, and I'm proud to say that it won first place. I hope you enjoy it as much as they did :)

Pairings/Warnings – No pairings, duh. Just a general horror-ish ficlet :P Rated PG-13 for reasons you should probably know, lol.

Summary – Katie's time is up, and she's about to die. Where is Becca during all of this?

----------

Answering the phone, Becca tried hard not to grin as she listened to the voice on the other line. Of course it wasn't someone calling to tell them they were going to die like they had first suspected, but she wasn't about to tell her friend that. With a grave look on her face, she handed the phone to Katie, who was standing next to her with wide eyes.

Her hand shaking slightly, she raised to phone to her ear and said, "Hello?"

Becca could no longer hold the grin in, stepping back so Katie couldn't hit her. It had only been her mother, but Becca had still scared the shit out of her best friend. As Katie hung up, Becca laughed loudly.

"That wasn't funny!" Katie smacked her playfully with a small grin.

Becca shrugged, still smug at the little prank she had just pulled. Just above the stove, the flashing green light revealed that it was just past nine o'clock.

"Hey," She said, turning to go back up the hall, "I'll be upstairs!"

Heading upstairs, she passed Katie's room on the way to the bathroom. Passing by the closed door, she was suddenly met with an eerie feeling that sent a chill down her spine. Stopping for only a moment to get a towel out of the closet across from Katie's room, she stopped to eye the door.

__

I could have sworn we left that open, she thought, but then shrugged it off. They had left the window open in the room, the wind must have closed it. Closing the closet door, she hummed to herself as she continued her way to the bathroom. _I hope Katie doesn't mind if I take a shower before we go to bed. I never got to shower after practice, and I really don't want to sleep like this!_

Closing and locking the door behind her, she got into the shower and adjusted it so it was nice and warm. As the warm water hit her sore and tense muscles, she let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes. A nice relaxing shower was just what she needed.

A few minutes passed, and she was still relaxing in the shower when shower when she heard it. A muffled voice. Shrugging, she figured it was only Katie looking for her, and continued her warm shower. However, it did not stay warm for long after that.

The water suddenly turned cold, as if someone had turned on the facet somewhere in the house. Some showers had a tendency to do that, and she shrieked as the cold water hit her.

"Okay Katie! You've had your revenge!" She laughed, trying to get away from the cold spray. As if someone had heard her, the water seemed to warm again. Stepping back underneath, she continued to shower, that was, until it continued to warm until it was scolding hot. "Knock it off Katie! I'm trying to relax in here!"

The water did not stop, but seemed to spray farther, burning her skin until she screamed from the pain. "Stop it! You're burning me!" She cried, struggling to get away from the spray. But the hot water didn't let up, and as she opened her stinging eyes, she screamed in horror.

The shower..it was no longer spraying water, but blood. Thick red liquid squirted out of the shower head, spraying down on the raven haired girl. Screaming, she raised her hand to look at it. It was covered in blood.

Grabbing for the handle of the shower doors, her hands slipped on the dark liquid. It was everywhere! Becca realized, eyes wide with horror. She frantically grabbed for the handle again, and managed to catch it this time. Pulling it open, she fell to the floor, sending blood flying everywhere.

"Katie?" She called hoarsely, unable to find her voice, "Katie? What's going on?"

There was only silence as she struggled to get up, the palm of her hands slipping and sliding across the blood stained floor tiles. Gripping hold of the toilet, she managed to get to her knees and make it the rest of the way.

On unsteady feet she grabbed for her towel, holding it close to her as she cried from fright, and trying to wipe the blood from her face. Then, wrapping it around her as great as she could, she gingerly made her way to the door. _I have to find Katie!_ Her mind thought frantically.

The door clicked as it unlocked, and she stepped out onto the hardwood floor with wet bloody feet, her teeth chattering in fear. There was no noise in the house, save for the sound of the shower. Where was Katie?

"Katie?" She called again, shivering at the sound of her own voice and wiping blood out of eyes as it dripped from her hair. "Katie, where are you?" She said a little bit louder.

Her eyes locked on Katie's door, which was now open. Taking slow steps towards it, she saw the faint flicker of the television, although there was no sound. Katie must have fallen asleep...

Her eyes widened as she entered the room, holding on to the doorframe for good balance. Katie was there alright...but there was something wrong with her, and she wasn't alone. The was a girl in the room, or at least she thought it was a girl. It was hard to tell, due to the hair hanging in a way that it's face couldn't be seen. Katie lay at the girl's feet, unmoving.

"W-who are you?" She asked, an eye on both the girl and her friend. Katie...why wasn't she moving?

The girl did not reply to Becca's question, only stood over the body as the television continued to flicker and hiss behind her, creating an eerie glow around her.

"What have you done to Katie?" Becca whispered.

"7 days are up, as are her final hours," The girl finally spoke.

"What do you mean?" Becca cried, her voice growing louder, "7 days? Her final hours?"

There was only silence.

"What's going on?" Becca screamed, sinking to her knees and covering her face with her hand as she cried.

Silence, once again, and when Becca finally looked up, the girl was gone. Looking around, she could be found nowhere, and the only noise that could be heard was the hiss of the television, which turned itself off by itself at that very moment.

Becca, her eyes wide, crawled over to her unmoving friend as she struggled not to slip and slide on the floor. Finally reaching her, she gently poked her friend. "Katie? Are you okay?"

Katie didn't move, and Becca realized she wasn't breathing. In one quick motion, she flipped her friend over, ready to do CPR or whatever was needed. That was until she saw Katie's face...which was now horribly deformed. Her face was green, and it looked like she had been dead for months.

With a scream of terror, Becca moved away in a hurry, backing up against the bed and staring at her friend from where she sat. Katie...what had happened to her? Was she dead...was this all some sort of trick? She had to find out.

Crawling back, she stared down at her friend for a moment before moving her hand above the body, working up enough nerves to find a pulse. Lowering her hand, she was just about to do that when Katie's eyes snapped open, and a hand shot out and grabbed her.

Screaming, Becca tried to pull away, but it was no use.

"7 days.." The thing, which had once been her friend, murmured. It's head turned towards her, "7 days.."

The television switched on again, and it flickered and hissed as if it were angry. Katie suddenly let go, and her face twisted in pain, and her buddy suddenly began to move as if someone were pulling her across the floor.

Her nails digging into the hard wood floor, it stared up at Becca, who was beyond terrified. "Don't watch the tape..."

The closet door swung open by itself, causing Becca to scream and jump as she continued to cry from where she sat on her knees.

"Don't watch the tape, Becca!" It cried again, halfway into the closet. "Don't watch the tape!"

Becca watched through bloody tear stained eyes as what used to be her friend was dragged into the closet, and the door slammed shut behind her.

"She never sleeps!" It screamed, before all was silent again, except for Becca who sat on the floor crying and shivering in terror of what she had just seen.

She was now alone.

Next to Katie's bed stand, the clock flashed ten o'clock.

The final hour was over.

The End.


End file.
